rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fairyland Wedding
A Fairyland Wedding is the seventh episode of the Rainbow Magic. It is a collaboration of MLP:FiM episodes: - Part_1 A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and 2. Summary Princess Candace and Darryl falls in love One day Rebecca, Jessie, Matilda, Claudia, Selena, Destiny and Frankie were having a picnic outside, When Jessie interrupts them with the delivery of a royal scroll. The scroll is a set of instructions from Princess Demi asking Rebecca and her friends to participate in the upcoming royal wedding in Fairyland since the good news is when Princess Candace and Darryl (Rebecca's older brother) meets, they fall in love and make a wedding party. Matilda will provide catering, Selena will set up the reception, Claudia will train and conduct the bird choir, Frankie will perform a sonic raninbloom during the ceremony, and Destiny will design the wedding dresses. Rebecca receives the keystone job of making sure everything goes well as planned. Rebecca wonders who the groom and bride are, prompting Jessie to produce the invitation card. She is shocked to learn that it is her brother, Darryl and Princess Candace who are going to marry. Rebecca sings about her close relationship with Darryl, her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever", and how they used to do everything together. She is upset because he never directly wrote to her about his wedding or who "Princess Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy" was. Arriving at Fairyland On the train ride to Fairyland, everyone except Rebecca is happily discussing the occasion; only Matilda notices Rebecca's glumness. Upon inquiry, Rebecca says that she is still thinking about Darryl's neglect of her, recalling that they had been seeing each other less and less frequently after her relocation to Fairyville. The train passes through a pink protective sphere encasing the city and comes to a halt under the scrutiny of many guards. Rebecca, intent on confronting her brother, sees Darryl on a bridge dispatching soldiers and angrily calls his name. Darryl quells the alerted guards and runs down to greet his sister, affectionately calling her "Becca". Rebecca immediately berates him for not telling her about the wedding, but Darryl pacifies her by explaining that he had no choice and that Princess Demi wanted an increase in security in response to an exterior threat. Rebecca concedes, but is still hurt at how her brother did not spare time for her. Darryl consolingly tells her that she has always been, and always will be important to him, and asks her to be his Best friend. When Rebecca asks who the bride is, Darryl tells her that Princess Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy is actually the full name of Candace, Rebecca's former babysitter. Rebecca then gladly recalls childhood memories of young Candace and herself, admiringly proclaiming her to be "beautiful, caring, and kind" and "the best babysitter ever". The two used to frolic in the park, play on the swings, resolve lovers' quarrels, and recite their little chant: "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake!" '' Now, Rebecca's misgivings are banished and she is extremely pleased that her brother is going to marry a loving and caring fairy. Princess Janice comes Princess Janice the antagonist comes to that party as Princess Candace. Rebecca sees Princess Candace (which was Princess Janice in disguise) and eagerly runs to her, saying "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!..." However, the Princess does not recognize the chant and is indifferent to Rebecca altogether. Darryl says he needs to return to his station, and that Candace will be monitoring the wedding planning. When Darryl states that they're both very happy to have Rebecca there, Candace gives her a malevolent smile. That afternoon, the wedding is really celebrated, and Princess Janice did that to take Darryl away from ''the real ''Princess Candace. Directing the Preparations Rebecca goes to oversee the wedding preparations, starting with Matilda. Rebecca ticks off the cake, ice sculpture, and bite-size apple fritters as Matilda tirelessly makes one after the other. When Candace shows up to check the catering, Matilda offers her an apple fritter, which she insincerely calls "delicious". Matilda gives Candace a pack full of them to take with her, but when Applejack turns around, Cadance levitates the fritters into the trash. Rebecca, incensed by Cadance's ungratefulness, finds Destiny and begins to describe Candace's temperamental behaviour. At the mention of her name, Candace arrives at the dressing room with her bridesmaids (Lyra the Lyre Fairy, Minuette the Minuet Fairy and Pixie the Star Cluster Fairy). Destiny expresses her gratitude for being able to play a part in the wedding, but the Princess ignores the greeting and critically looks at her dress. She is displeased with the results, and rudely requests that Destiny drastically alter the dress, even after her bridesmaids say they like it. Destiny is more than happy to comply with the royal commands, but Rebecca calls Candace "Princess Demandypants" when Candace is out of earshot. Candace then meets Selena, who presents her flamboyant reception plans, including a board game, carnival music, and dancing. The Princess contemptuously likens the setup to a "party for a six-year old". Selena takes it as a compliment and is oblivious to the insult. Meanwhile, Rebecca has been eavesdropping on their exchange. Disbelief Nighttime Falls and Marilyn the Luna Fairy along with The Twilight Fairies (in which the 7 night fairies spray their night dust around fairycity) takes over Princess Demi's vantage point on a watchtower, Meanwhile the six friends and Jessie are sipping drinks after a day of work, nonetheless, Rebecca seizes the opportunity to find the fault with Candace, calling her the absolute worst bride to be ever, Howver her friends heartily disagree with her and rationalize Candace's apparent mean spirited behavior. Then they try to suggest that Rebecca is still being escessively protective of her brother, but Rebecca loses her cool upon hearing this smd asserts that her friends are too preoccupied with wedding preparations to notice anything unusual about Candace's attitude Talking to Darryl and witnessing his entrancement Later, Rebecca storms into her brother's house and tries to talk to him privately, but is interrupted by Princess Candace, who is also intent on speaking with him. In an adjacent room, Candace scolds Darryl about a crest he is wearing. He protests and suddenly twitches; Candace swiftly casts a spell on him, causing him to go wall-eyed. Rebecca, petrified, runs away. Attempting to warn everyone Rebecca runs to a mansion where her friends are staying. Upon entering, she sees all of her friends chattering and wearing elaborate dresses. They explain that Candace had chosen them to be her new bridesmaids, and interpret it as a reward for their diligence and more evidence of her sweet personality. Nobody knows the location of the former bridesmaids, and the friends are too hyperactive to listen to Rebecca's warning. She walks out unnoticed, saying dejectedly, "Looks like I really am on my own." The next day, the wedding rehearsal takes place. When Darryl turns to his best fairy to take his wedding ring, Rebecca is not there. At that moment, Rebecca bursts into the wedding hall, dramatically exclaiming that neither Darryl nor she should stand next to Princess Candace. Ignoring the anxious inquiries of Claudia and Matilda, Rebecca approaches the podium and points at Candace, crying, "She's EVIL!", to the dismay of all present. While aggressively cornering Candace, Rebecca condemns Candace's terrible behavior towards her friends, the sudden disappearance of the bridesmaids, and the damaging spell she cast on Darryl. Candace is completely bewildered at Rebecca's accusations and runs away in tears. Rebecca chases her out, shouts a few parting words, and proudly trots back into the hall until she runs into Darryl's resolute frame. He is visibly fed up and disproves each of his sister's arguments. Candace's magic was intended to alleviate his migraines that were caused by 24/7 maintenance of the protective magic barrier. Secondly, she replaced her bridesmaids because they only wanted to meet Fairyland royalty. Lastly, her behavior towards Twilight's friends was due to the stress of having to make all of the decisions for the wedding, since Darryl was preoccupied with defending Fairyland. Darryl goes on to contrast Candace's effort with Rebecca's lack of concern for the wedding. He storms out, dismissing Rebecca from her Best fairy post and suggesting that she should not even attend the wedding at all. Her friends and Princess Demi also leave to check on Candace, and Princess Demi even adds that she herself has a lot to think about. Rebecca is left in the wedding hall alone, where she tearfully laments the loss of a brother and a potential sister. When Rebeccca is still sprawled on the stairs of the podium, Princess Candace appears before her to comfort her, stroking her hair affectionately. Rebecca tearfully apologizes, and Candace replies ominously by saying that she ''will be sorry. A ring of green fire surrounding Rebecca surrounds her and begins to engulf her. The final shot shows the Princess walking out of the room, smiling sinisterly as the sphere of green fire and Rebecca sink underground. Trapped! Rebecca is imprisoned inside a cave. Using her wand to illuminate the cave, she finds herself imprisoned within the long-forgotten crystal depths of Fairyland, where "Princess Candace" appears before her through the reflections on the crystal walls and mocks her, hinting on her motives and Darryl's involvement. Angered, Rebecca tries to shoot the taunting reflection with blasts of magic, one of which destroys a wall to reveal a startled and dishevelled Princess Candace. Rebecca immediately tackles her to the ground. The unicorn princess fairy beseeches the rock n roll fairy not to hurt her; seeing that it is Rebecca, Candace claims to be the real Candace, and claiming that the Candace up in the castle is an impostor. In an attempt to strike a chord, Candace starts chanting their childhood rhyme. Rebecca's suspicions are banished and they embrace. The fake Candace's distant cackle strengthens the friends' resolve to escape the cave and stop the wedding. 'This Day Aria ' Meanwhile, the imposter Candace breaks into a song, a reference to the 1989 Disney movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_(1989_film) The Little Mermaid], about finally fulfilling her lifelong dream. The fake Candace wishes to marry Darryl - whom she has no feelings for - for her own purposes. At the same time, the real Candace sings about how perfect the day was going to be, and her determination to save her fiancé. Focus shifts back and forth between Rebecca and Princess Candace hurried and frantic escape and the imposter Candace walking down the wedding aisle, her plans on the brink of fruition. Princess Janice reveals her true identity Rebecca and Princess Candace escape the bewitched evil bridesmaids and fly out of the caverns. They approach the wedding hall and Rebecca bursts in, interrupting the wedding. The imposter is discreetly infuriated about Rebecca's persistence. The real Candace appears, confusing the audience, and decries the bride as a dangerous changeling fairy. The imposter, enraged, reverts to her true form in a burst of green fire; she is none other than Princess Janice, Queen of the Changelings also the evil sister of Candace. She tells of her plot to use the power of Darryl's love to weaken him and the barrier he had cast over Fairyland, enabling her and her Changeling army to invade and claim Fairyland and eventually the remainder of Fairycity. Even as she speaks, the Changeling army is battering away at the protective pink sphere, moments away from breaching Fairyland's defenses. Princess Demi steps forth and says that even though Darryl is powerless, she can and will defend her subjects. She shoots a beam of magical light at Janice, who retaliates with a beam of her own. The beams collide with great force, but after a short struggle, Janice's beam gradually overwhelms Demi's, and forcefully travels down the latter's, smacking her powerless on the ground. Janice is astounded by the power of Darryl's love, taking delight in the princess's defeat. Struggling to stay conscious, Demi instructs the six fairies to retrieve the Elements of Harmony, the only hope for stopping Janice. Race to the Tower Heeding their princess's command, the six fairies race through Fairyland's streets. The Changelings finally shatter the protective sphere and gleefully forward their invasion, chasing civilians and destroying property. The six fairies find themselves hemmed in by a crowd of hungry, vicious, vemonous Changelings. The Changelings transform into identical copies of the six. With no other options, both forces lock themselves in combat. Using everything they can, from their hands to Selena's party cannon, the six fairies wipe out enough scores of Changelings one by one. However, their reprieve is short; despite their valiant efforts, Fairyland Tower, where the Elements are held, has already been overrun by Changelings. With the numbers stacked heavily against the main six, they are soon captured. The power of love Back in the wedding hall, the Changelings have imprisoned Princess Demi in a lime green goo cocoon. Princess Candace has been glued to the floor with the same substance. Candace defiantly insists that the six friends will put an end to her terror, only to see a group of Changelings walk in with the said ponies held in custody. Janice gloats about how everyone but Rebecca was too fixated on the wedding to notice anything abnormal. Hearing this Matilda apologizes on behalf of the others. Rebecca assures everyone that she has no hard feelings. The Changeling Queen Fairy grows even more smug and sings a stanza from the This Day Aria as she looks out the window at the chaos her minions are causing. Unnoticed by Princess Janice, Rebecca blasts the goo substance off of Candace's hands, freeing her. Rebecca urges her to try and break Darryl from the spell. In a teary embrace, Candace breaks his trance with her spell of love. When Darryl appears to be still too weak to perform magic, Candace declares that her love will give him strength. The two connect wands, creating a powerful, bright pink, purple and white whirlwind of magic that lifts the couple into the air and shakes the whole room. All this time, the couple's eyes had been closed; when they look into each other's eyes, their bodies glow with bright white light and the ball of light explodes in a heart shape. The dazzled fairies shade their eyes from the blinding light, while Princess Janice and the Changelings are thrown out of Fairyland for good. Candace and Darryl gently land on the floor as Rebecca runs to check on the grateful Princess Demi. From there, the preparations for the real wedding commence with eagerness and joy. The true bride appreciates the efforts of all the fairies, and montages of her and the main six highlight her goodwill. The royal wedding At the real ceremony, Rebecca has taken her place as Darryl's best fairy. Demi proudly pronounces Candace and Darryl fairy wife and fairy husband, and the two levitate their rings onto their wands. Demi commends the heroism of Rebecca and her friends by reinforcing the importance of trusting one's instincts and judgment. The bride and groom step out to a balcony to wave to a huge crowd of cheering fairies. As Darryl and Candace kiss again, Demi prompts Frankie, who hurls at top speed and creates a spectacular Sonic Rainbloom. The setting shifts to the wedding reception in the courtyard at night, where the newly-weds start dancing. Princess Marilyn joins her sister and the six fairies, innocently asking if she missed anything. Rebecca sings one final song to conclude the night, while a montage of humorous and memorable photos taken during the party is shown. At the end, Darryl thanks her for all she has done and they come together for one more farewell embrace. Before departing, Candace tosses her bouquet, which Destiny, in a screaming fit, snatches from the other bridesmaids. Rebecca and her friends happily watch the couple's carriage depart, and Jessie unknowingly humours them by saying that she has even better plans for the bachelor party. The episode ends as beautiful fireworks by Jodie the Fireworks Fairy adorn the sky above Fairyland. Characters mentioned Main characters: *Rebecca the Rock n' Roll Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy *Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy *Darryl (a male character) Supporting characters *Princess Demi *Kimberley the Koala Fairy *Shanice the Icicle Fairy *Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Wendy the Fairyland Wedding Fairy *Carmine the Catering Fairy *Haydn the Host Fairy *Georgina the Wedding Invitation Fairy *Chantal the Performer Fairy *Serene the Wedding Music Fairy *Elise the Bride Fairy *Olga the Wedding Watcher Fairy *Serenity the Weather Factory *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy *Tia, Pippa, Louise, Charlotte, Olivia, Danielle and Ella The Seven Petal Fairies *Britt the Wedding Fairy *Emmy the Wedding Souvenir Fairy *Erica the Wedding Bridesmaid Fairy *Marilyn the Luna Fairy *Jodie the Fireworks Fairy Villians *Janice (Candace's twin sister not in the books) Quotes 'Rebecca: '''So Destiny will be the dress designer, and Matilda will cook the desserts for your fairysitter's wedding. '''Jessie: '''Who's your fairysitter? '''Rebecca: '''That's a unicorn princess fairy wearing white named Princess Candace. '''Jessie: '''What are you waiting for? Let's go to Fairyland Palace! '''Rebecca: '''Let's go! At Fairyland Palace..... '''Rebecca: '''Hi, Princess Candace! '''Janice (as Candace): '''Princess Candace? '''Rebecca: '''That's strange. Let's go, Jessie. '''Matilda: '''A white fairy with a green aura? Suspicious. '''Janice (as Candace): 'a spell on Darryl 'Rebecca: '''I'm sorry! '''Janice (as Candace): 'evilly You will be. 'Rebecca: 'and horrified Where am I? And why there are pictures of the fake Candace? 'Rebecca: 'and found the real Candace 'Rebecca: '''Caught you! '''Princess Candace: '''Rebecca, stop! I'm the real Candace. Please, don't hurt me.... The Candace who brought you here was an impostor. '''Rebecca: '''You're the real? Princess Candace Let's get out of here! '''Princess Candace: '''Wait. Before we go away from this cave trap, I wanna tell you that I'm marrying a male fairy named Darryl. Hold onto my wings tightly, and let's go! '''Fake Candace: 'up I still want him to be...all mine! 'Princess Candace: 'by Janice 'Princess Candace: 'turn green 'Rebecca: 'her feet colour '''Princess Candace: '''Thanks, Rebecca. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fan art Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Stories